Don't Ever Play With Fire
by Melethril
Summary: Sequel to "Trusting the Enemy"; Zuko was right when he said that the Old Slaughterers weren't fit for being allies with Aang. Nobody could have foreseen what was about to happen, though.
1. Greeting the Sun

_Disclaimer_: Nothing is mine. I'm a fan and this is fiction.

* * *

><p><em><span>Summary<span>: _

_"Break their bones for it is but earth. Take their breath for it is but air. Freeze their blood for it is but water. We are who bend the bodies. We are _Moyasu Karada_. Their warmth is ours."_

Zuko was right when he said that the Old Slaughterers weren't fit for being allies with Aang. Nobody could have foreseen what was about to happen, though.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _So, this would be the sequel to "Trusting The Enemy" and I strongly suggest you to read that one-shot first for it will help you understand this story.

It's AU after "_The Boiling Rock_" and is set four weeks before the arrival of Sozin's comet. I'm not sure if this time-frame works with canon, but I hope you'll be gracious enough to give me that amount of time to make this story work.

Oh yes, before I forget: Romance isn't an important matter in this story, but for those who want to know the pairings: Suki/Sokka and Mai/Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Ever Play With Fire<strong>

Chapter One: Greeting the Sun

The sun was rising when Hakoda decided that it was futile to force sleep at this point.

Last evening's conversations and tales had plagued him long after having gone to bed.

The attempted assassination of the Fire Lord's children.

_Moyasu Karada_.

Zuko.

The prince's tale hadn't helped the chief's confusion at all. If anything, Prince Zuko puzzled him more than ever.

Unwilling to spend his morning mulling over a firebender's loyalties, he quietly passed his children's and the Avatar's chambers without disturbing them.

It had been Sokka who'd assigned the different group members to their rooms. His choices made blatantly clear whom it was they wanted to protect.

Aang's room was in the centre, flanked by Toph's and Katara's. Sokka was the one closest to potential danger for it led into the temple's open ground, where they'd eaten their dinner yesterday.

Haru and the other children of the group were in the rooms on the other side of the path, while Haru's was in front of Sokka's. Chit Sang was in the earthbender's quarters.

Hakoda had received a room further into the inner halls. The fact that Zuko's was more than fifty feet further than his spoke for Sokka's suspicion when they'd accepted the prince into their group.

It still worried Hakoda that this mistrust didn't seem to exist anymore. He'd taught his son to be careful with strangers. Sokka was to become Chief of the Water Tribe in the future. It was his duty to protect the tribe with his life. It wasn't wise to entrust his people's lives to an outsider.

Especially not to a person like Zuko.

'… _And there was _Father_.'_

How do you break a son's love?

Sighing a bit, angry that he was unable to dismiss yesterday's conversations, Hakoda left the chambers. The sun was rising; several parts of the temple were already bathed in light.

Hakoda felt a bit chilled from spending the night in the breezy Air temple while wearing nothing but this Fire Nation prison gown. He was a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. He knew cold, but proper clothing was vital to survive it. Suppressing a shudder, he started to climb the cliff in order to get warm and to reach a level that was already warmed by the sun.

Breathing heavily from the early exercise, Hakoda reached the upper level only to nearly lose his grip when he saw that he wasn't alone.

In the middle of the wide plateau sat a small form, meditating with its eyes closed. The sun illuminated the level field made of stone and the form's pale skin seemed to shine brightly.

For the second time in less than two days, the Prince of the Fire Nation had managed to sneak past the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Good morning, Zuko," he said, while secretly hoping to startle him a bit, if only to soothe his wounded pride.

He didn't even as much as twitch.

"Chief Hakoda, good morning," the prince replied after a moment of silence. With one fluid motion, he readjusted his position and bowed, first to the sun, then to the warrior before standing up.

"Greeting the sun," Hakoda said, more to himself than the young man in front of him.

"Always." Golden eyes stared into blue with a serious expression, "Not so long ago, sunrise was the only thing to calm me down. A moment of peace, when everything else was in uproar." A soft sigh escaped the former heir to the throne, before he shook himself out of whatever reveries plaguing him, "Have you been able to rest?"

"Yes, thank you." It wasn't a lie. He had been able to rest, just not well.

"Forgive my question, but it is rather unusual for a member of the Water Tribes to rise so early when there is no threat nearby," the earnest prince stated quietly, avoiding the older man's face.

Hakoda was surprised by the firebender's perception and decided to be at least partially honest, "These gowns do not fend off the effects of the chilling winds. I had to get warm."

To his surprise, Zuko flinched slightly, "I apologize. I don't know either of you well enough to keep you warm. Chit Sang, yes, but he's a bender, so that isn't a problem."

"Warming people up from the outside in, you said. But you did it yesterday, warm us all…"

"Yes, but that's different. It's easy enough as long as they are in the same room with me. It's another matter when I'm residing across the hall."

Like yesterday, he was silent for a moment before taking one deliberate breath. Almost instantly, Hakoda felt warm again.

"I've never heard of such a bending form," he noted.

"It's nothing special," Zuko dismissed his abilities with a derisive hand movement, "It's useless in a fight and doesn't help at all when you are about to freeze to death. My uncle's techniques are a lot more refined than that." The infinite sadness in the prince's voice at the mention of his uncle struck Sokka's father.

General Iroh.

Earth Kingdom soldiers and commanders had told him enough of the Fire Lord's feared brother to know what the Dragon of the West was capable of.

"He's a good man," the prince's earnest tone shook him out of his reveries. Hakoda turned to look into golden eyes.

Hakoda couldn't take it, couldn't take the reproachful gaze of this young warrior in front of him. The chief's expression darkened when he coldly reminded Zuko of all the things the Fire Nation had done.

"Your uncle is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people in the Earth Kingdom, your grandfather's orders are the reason why my children grew up with only their grandmother and why my daughter is the only waterbender of our tribe, why my tribe's number has decimated to a handful of warriors and hardly any women. Your great-grandfather exterminated an entire race while your father is trying to do it with two others. Forgive me if your words do not hold a lot of credibility."

"The last ship you destroyed with your traps held thirty members of the Fire Navy, eight recruits who've never been to combat, seven were family fathers, one mother, the captain was a good friend of my uncle. All of them were sons or daughters, sisters and brothers…" The prince's eyes, their colour already reminding of flames, were on fire, his voice was cold, but the slight tremble and the narrowed eyes told Hakoda that a fiery-hot temper was boiling beneath the surface.

Firmly, he held Hakoda's gaze, "You command your warriors; the Fire Lord commands ours. My uncle was following orders the same way your men follow yours. We've been told our entire life that what we're doing is _right_, Chief Hakoda. That our nation is superior to the rest of the world and that it is our duty to share our greatness with the other nations. The Fire Nation is honourable," with a sad sigh, he lowered his head, "We've just… We've just forgotten what true honour is." Again, serious eyes, far more serious than eyes in such a young face should look, bored into his, "We'll learn again, though, and the world will be rebuilt. The wounds will heal… It'll take years and I don't think I will ever see the world fully healed, but there is one thing you should know about the nation you hate so much. We don't give up."

Worst thing was, Hakoda couldn't even contradict the prince's last statement. A part of him hated the nation responsible for the murder of his beloved wife.

"I don't hate _you_, Zuko."

The prince uttered a mirthless laugh, "No, because you have absolutely no reason hating the person who spent the past six months chasing your children across the world. I was defending my uncle's actions, Chief Hakoda. Not mine."

Stunned, the warrior didn't know what to say.

"My uncle's orders had been to take Ba Sing Se, regardless of the losses. I didn't follow orders. I just…" this time, he clearly avoided the older man's gaze, "My motives don't matter," he stated finally, "I'm here to help the Fire Nation and to make amends."

"You do realize that we will invade the Fire Nation again?" Hakoda didn't know why he continued challenging the boy. He simply wanted the prince to realize what he was getting himself into, "Your people will die."

"Not if we use stealth rather than force. I don't have a plan yet, but be assured that it is my goal to have as little casualties as possible."

Before silence settled between them, Zuko took a step back, "If I may, Chief Hakoda, I'd like to repeat my forms. Aang will be coming here soon and I don't belong to those gifted benders who never forget a form once they've performed it."

"Does it bother you if I watch?" the warrior of the Water Tribe asked.

"Not at all."

While speaking, Zuko took the stance which Hakoda thought to be one of the basic stances in firebending. He couldn't know for sure, of course, but he'd seen countless firebenders standing like this before they attacked.

The prince began slowly. Every step was connected to a movement of his hands as well as short, tightly controlled breaths.

Hakoda observed at least ten different _forms_, all of which he'd seen before in battle. He knew better than to underestimate the young bender, though. He'd seen him in combat, too.

After having completed the last form, Zuko inhaled and exhaled slowly, his face directed towards the sun, eyes closed.

Pace quickened.

Quite dramatically, actually. The young man's slight figure certainly worked well with velocity, especially turns were almost too quick to follow.

"What is that?" he asked after having witnessed Zuko's swift turn with his right arm spread and his hand flat, two fingers pointed into the air.

The prince didn't ask what he meant, he simply repeated the movement and a small, yellow spark shot from the firebender's fingers so fast, Hakoda couldn't see where it was going. It precisely hit a root growing in between the cliff's rifts behind them.

"'_Small Flame'._ It hits targets that are fifty feet away. It's quick and doesn't waste as much energy for it doesn't burn the air the way the _Arc of Flame_ does." While the prince spoke, he fell into a slower pattern, but he never ceased with his training.

"_Arc of Flame?"_

Zuko turned and rather than performing a kick, he parted the air in a wide circle and flames spread, encircling the firebender.

"_Steady Flame_." He stated evenly, "Useful when your opponent is standing right in front of you."

Then he performed a similar movement with the exception of his arms: instead of holding them close to the chest, he exhaled and pushed them ahead in a quick movement. An arc of flame was sent over the edge of the plateau, but dispersed before it hit the other side of the valley. "_Running Arc,"_ Zuko explained.

After that, the prince's morning exercise continued in silence.

Then, Zuko stopped, looking thoughtful. He produced another arc, only this time, it didn't dissolve. It hovered around the young man and Hakoda shuddered at the sight.

Flames that are this close to the skin were meant to burn. However, Zuko didn't seem to feel the fire. He started to shift his weight from foot to foot while his arms calmly mimicked the movements, drawing circles into the air. The flames followed the prince's instructions. Touching the firebender's skin, they seemed to cool down for they were no longer yellow but red. The density of the flames increased while its heat lessened. Resembling water, the sparks continued to circle the prince's arms and Hakoda could barely suppress his horror in the face of the fiery figure. Zuko started to shift his weight back and forth while the red flames did the very same thing.

He must have moved too quickly, for all of a sudden, all fire was gone.

Again, Zuko looked thoughtful.

"What did you just do?" Hakoda asked, just in time to keep the young man from trying again.

"My uncle told me to watch the other elements and to learn from them. Water is softer than fire, it doesn't respond well to sharp movements. But if I can learn to take a flame and… Well, it didn't work. I'll try again."

_We don't give up._

Hakoda had the sudden feeling that Zuko would be studying this form every morning until he was capable of doing it right.

"_Dad?" _his daughter's worried voice caught the chief's attention.

"I'm here, Katara!" he called back and walked over to the edge of the plateau. He saw Katara looking up with the expression of a little, scared girl who'd been forced to say goodbye to her father too many times in her short life. A pang of guilt rushed through Hakoda and he climbed down without looking back.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Getting warm. This Fire Nation fabric is useless. Zuko's up there, so I stayed a little longer than I planned to."

Katara's blue eyes looked as icy as the water she bended, "You can't trust him, Dad. He's Fire Nation and he's betrayed us before. Don't believe anything he says."

Hakoda felt relief wash over him. At least his daughter was being careful.

Zuko wasn't an evil person, but he'd been raised by the Fire Lord himself, still felt loyalty for his people and seemed to be a fierce warrior.

Only a fool would not view him with caution.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: That's how it starts... Anybody interested in finding out more?

Please, read and review!


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**

"Are you sure this is for the best, Sokka?" Aang asked, not looking happy.

A few days had passed since Hakoda, Suki and Chit Sang had been able to escape the Boiling Rock. They'd fit rather neatly into the group. Even Chit Sang adjusted surprisingly well.

They'd just eaten breakfast and were now talking about future plans. Not everyone was present, only the Water Tribe family, the Avatar, Toph, Chit Sang, Suki, Haru and Zuko. The children were off exploring the Air temple a little more.

"What do you think why Zuko always ended up finding us? Because we lingered for too long at a place we thought was safe. No offence, Zuko," Sokka quickly added.

"None taken," the prince only said. It was the first time he'd actually said anything since Sokka had started talking about finding a new place to hide. "He's right, Aang. It is only a matter of time. Azula might not be tracking you the way I did, but she _will_ find us when she's determined to do so."

"And why would she do that?" Haru asked. "She hasn't tried so far and it's been a while since the eclipse."

"Let me rephrase," Zuko said coolly. "She will find us when my father orders her to. He knows you are alive, Aang, he will never accept that."

"That's not what I mean!" the Avatar immediately chimed in. "It's just… Do we really have to split up?"

"We are too many," Sokka said reasonably. "The smaller our group the lesser the chance we're being detected."

Katara took Aang's side, "Why do you talk like this? We can't just tell people to leave."

"It's dangerous. What we're doing is very dangerous, Katara," Sokka argued. He lowered his voice, making sure nobody outside of the present party heard him, "Yes, they did help at the eclipse, but they had fully trained warriors helping them at the time. They were protected. We can't guarantee that here."

"I'm not going to abandon them!" Aang exclaimed angrily, "They're helping us."

Hakoda decided it was time for an adult to give their opinion, "Avatar Aang, Katara… I understand how much the thought of splitting up this group distresses you, but Sokka is right: the children should be brought to safety, not further jeopardized. It's what their families would want. I can tell because if it were only for me, neither of you, nor Sokka, nor Toph or Suki would be part of this war." Katara opened her mouth in protest causing Hakoda to lift his hand, "Which I know is not possible since you and Toph are Aang's teachers. Sokka and Suki are both skilled warriors and no longer children and Aang is the Avatar. But those children don't have to be involved any further."

"But…" the airbender looked miserable.

"Aang," the prince's deep voice interrupted, "I _understand_. Believe me, I do. You don't want to leave them out of sight, so they don't get hurt. That's what you want to do: protect them. Sometimes, we have to leave those we love in order to do so. It hurts. It'll hurt them and it'll hurt you, but they'll be _safe_ and that's what matters."

The Avatar still looked miserable and Zuko stood up, overcame the distance and kneeled right in front of the small boy.

"I was eleven years old and there was this small cat-fox cub which had lost its mother. I had it with me all the time, sometimes hiding it beneath my clothing, so it wouldn't get hurt. Too many pets kept disappearing over the years for me to think of it as a coincidence. I really cared for that little thing and always made sure Azula wouldn't get near it." He closed his eyes, visibly distressed by the memory. "One morning, I found it dead in my bed. Its paws and face were burned…" He gulped. "All this concern… Thing is, Aang, if I hadn't shown Azula that I cared so much, she wouldn't have touched it. Those kids," he nodded towards Teo who'd just flown into the air thanks to his glider, "they won't be noticed because they aren't important…"

"Now, wait a minute…!" Katara interrupted, but Zuko held up his hands defensively.

"To the Fire Lord and Azula they aren't. That is my whole point. As long as we don't show them we care, they won't be touched."

"We cannot just leave them all alone," Haru protested.

"We can't." Hakoda's son agreed. "That's why I wanted you all to remain here. We have to decide who's going with them."

"Who exactly, Sokka?" Katara hissed. "Other _unimportant_ members of the group?"

Her words were directed at Sokka, but her jab was meant for the firebender who'd been supporting her brother's idea. There was coldness in her eyes Hakoda had never seen before, only whenever she looked at Zuko.

"I'm with them, Sugar Queen."

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe would never get used to the nicknames Toph was giving them all. A part of him was glad she hadn't done so with him.

Yet.

"Let's see. The old group and Sparky are a necessity. Since Snoozles went through all this trouble to free his dad and girlfriend I don't think it wise to separate them again. Besides, they're both useful. That leaves Little Spark," Hakoda managed to turn his laughter into a dry cough, "and Haru."

"We're both benders!" Haru protested. "We can be useful. I want to help. My dad's in prison. I can't just walk away from this."

"Nobody asks you to," Hakoda said serenely. "You won't. You will protect two innocent children in enemy territory. That is an honourable task. It's a great challenge because children don't always realize when it's important to be cautious."

"I know," the disappointed earthbender said, looking resigned.

"I don't mind watching the little ones," Chit Sang offered kindly. "I can take them home…"

"You can't show up there. You'll only endanger your family," the prince warned. "You have broken out of prison. That alone is a risk. If you arrive at a Fire Nation town along with two children from the Earth Kingdom that happen to be friends with the Avatar? That is treason."

"Prince Zuko," Chit Sang began, for the first time since he started using the title, he didn't seem entirely sincere. It sounded a bit condescending. "I've been a prisoner at the Boiling Rock for eight years because I sheltered my cousin who'd deserted. I've shared the courtyard with murderers, robbers and thieves. I've faced the most sadistic prison guards and I survived. I think I'm ready to face the charges of treason."

Hakoda didn't exactly know what part of the firebender's speech upset Zuko, but by the end of it, the prince looked… Not angry, not really. He looked like a nobleman (and as strange as it sounded, the heir to the throne hardly ever looked like that), his feelings carefully hidden behind a stoic mask and that worried the chief.

"So, it's settled," Sokka said with a frown. He saw the prince's expression as well, but was unable to read it. "Chit Sang is going to take care of the kids, but he won't take them to his family… He will either hide them or they will leave for the Earth Kingdom together. Haru, I still think it's best if you go with them because Chit Sang alone would mean trouble anywhere else but Fire Nation."

Unhappily, but seemingly persuaded, Haru nodded.

As they all got up to share their decision with the children, Zuko spoke up again, "Chit Sang, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The tone of voice sent a chill down Hakoda's spine. Again, he didn't sound angry, not even cold, just… void. Tightly controlled.

Katara noticed it too, for when Chit Sang and Zuko moved in the opposite direction of the group (Hakoda wondered if Chit Sang was just suicidal or he simply trusted the prince not to hurt him), she wanted to follow the firebenders.

Her father held her back and indicated that he would go after them.

In what he considered safe distance, he followed them and then sneaked close enough to overhear the conversation.

"Do you know what I thought when I was at the Boiling Rock?" the prince asked, the mask firmly in place, his voice casual. "That apart from the fact I had to leave as soon as possible, it was like a vacation. The Cooler that is scaring you so much? It's _nothing_ compared to the ice at the poles. The sadistic prison guards? They are completely ineffective. Drill sergeants are worse than them. You shared the courtyard with murderers and robbers? I was at court, which is comparable to be thrown into a tank full of leopard-sharks and some vulture-hyenas nearby, patiently waiting to clean your bones." Zuko's voice was quiet, urgent and completely serious. "You are a fool to believe the world hasn't changed in eight years. The world has changed. Dramatically. You were imprisoned when Fire Lord Azulon was the leader of our nation. The supporters of deserters are no longer brought to the Boiling Rock. They are being _executed_. Men and women aren't recruited anymore at the age of eighteen. They are sent to war at sixteen! It is no longer allowed to leave the Fire Army when you are too old. You serve until you die. You might have been one of the most respected prisoners, but outside of the Boiling Rock you are but a bad soldier."

"You cannot compare ordinary people's skills to yours, Prince Zuko," Chit Sang said defensively. He looked smaller than usual, shrunk by the other firebender's vicious speech.

"I'm comparing you to the men I had in my command when I was chasing the Avatar," was the reply. Then a sigh and Zuko's expression seemed to soften. "Fire Lord Azulon might have been cruel with his enemies and cold-hearted with his younger son's children, but he genuinely cared for the people. As did Sozin. Neither of them would have asked a family with no sons to send one of their daughters to war. They knew that the Fire Nation was powerless without its people's support. Fire Lord Ozai doesn't care. He believes it is his right to treat his citizens however he pleases."

Stunned, the two men – one hidden, one right in front of the nobleman – stared at the prince.

"You could've fooled me," Chit Sang whispered.

"How?"

"The night we arrived… The way you spoke of the Fire Lord… You sounded deeply touched by his actions."

Zuko's eyes often seemed to burn. In this moment, the flame died. He looked inconsolably sad.

"I was. Back then. I loved him. He's my _father_, how could I not?"

And a part of him still did, the despair in Zuko's expression told Hakoda that much. "What I didn't know was that the rescue hadn't been for me but Azula alone and not out of affection but because she was his only prospect of gaining the throne. He _was_ a good… He seemed so genuine with his affections for her, but I'm not sure if he truly felt them."

"What about his affections for you?"

"They slowly died when I turned six without being able to bend… In fact, he later used to tell me that I'd been lucky to be born…There was always this expression on his face… I think I disappointed him from the beginning." He smiled sadly, "I'm _tsuki_."

"You were born at night?" that seemed to surprise Chit Sang and it puzzled Hakoda. What were they talking about?

"Shortest day of the year, in the middle of the night and more than two weeks early. According to the Fire Sages, it is a gift from the spirits themselves that I was able to firebend at all." There was remarkably little bitterness in his voice. The Chief of the Water Tribe was still not quite sure what this was about, but it couldn't be good.

Chit Sang looked flabbergasted, "But you belong to the line of the Fire Lords!"

"Why do you think Fire Lord Ozai was disappointed?" Zuko retorted, his face blank. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Maybe that was why he started arguing with her so much…" Whatever he was thinking about, it caused him pain.

Instantly, as if realizing he had an audience, he straightened and though he was still more than a foot shorter than Chit Sang, there wasn't a question which one of them was the prince.

"It has already been decided what will be done," Zuko stated evenly, "I'm counting on you to protect them. I know you are able."

"I thought I was just a bad soldier?" Chit Sang asked, slightly amused.

Zuko smiled, "I was given a small sloop for my search, Chit Sang. Every crew member I received had been declared a failure or a troublemaker by the Navy. Every single one of them got themselves into trouble too many times. They were _bad _soldiers and they were some of the best warriors I've ever seen." He shook his head sadly, "Not that I would have known it at the time." He sighed, shaking off whatever thoughts plaguing him and looked at Chit Sang serenely, "Bad soldier doesn't make you a bad person, or fighter. You'll keep them safe."

"I will, my Prince."

Zuko's reaction to the title without his name attached was astounding: he flinched.

"I'm not a prince anymore, Chit Sang," he finally said as he regained composure.

A short bow and he passed the column Hakoda had used to hide. All of a sudden, he froze and turned, ready to fight. Just as quickly, he relaxed and sighed.

"I wouldn't have hurt him, Chief Hakoda."

He lowered his head before swiftly turning around, walking towards the camp. Hakoda felt a bit ashamed, partly because of the suspicion he was unable to shake off completely, partly simply because the Fire Lord's son had so little trouble detecting him.

Now that he had a moment alone with Chit Sang, though, he decided to question him about the prince's revelations a few days back. He had to ask now because they wouldn't be travelling together.

"The _Moyasu Karada_," he began rather bluntly. Without the children around, he felt more comfortable asking about potential threats. He didn't want to worry them. "Can you tell me more about them? Since it was you who mentioned them."

"Oh, everybody knows about them," Chit Sang answered, looking serious. "The Slaughterers of Old, they're also called. The prince will know more about them, but they've been warring with the Phoenix clan since they were chosen as the royal family."

"Phoenix clan?"

"There were five clans once… Of course, there were others as well, but those five were the ones who held the greatest power: Phoenix, Dragon, _Kazan_, _Hinode _and _Karada_. Several hundred years ago, subsequent to several floods and unexpected eruptions, the clans started forming a unity, which they called the Fire Nation. The clans ascended to nobility, the smaller clans and families became common folk. Not much of a difference, really, just a variation of names for basically the same thing. For a hundred years, it worked well enough, but fire is the element of power, and, while living side by side without bothering each other had been one thing, ruling together was another matter, especially whenever your old territory was in question. It was the _Karada _that suggested the principle of a single lord over the entire nation. Of course, they wanted to take that place, but while _Hinode_ and Dragonknew they wouldn't stand a chance against the _Kazan, Karada_ or the Phoenix clan, those three clans were more than interested in ruling the nation. _Karada _has always been known for their peculiar bending forms, holding not only firebenders but also benders of air, earth and water. _Kazan _and Phoenix knew that the _Karada_ had the power to turn their own fire against them and formed an alliance. _Karada _was defeated and the _Kazan_, who were known to be sensitive to a volcano's temper, became the first Fire Sages, while the Phoenix clan, who were known to wield the strongest fire, became the royal family. The _Karada _clan didn't bear the humiliation well and attacked the newly crowned family. The results were devastating for the once powerful clan. Their numbers were decimated and as they fled, they vowed eternal enmity against the Fire Nation they'd helped create. It is said they never left the Fire Nation, hiding within the people itself. Every once in a while, they try to assassin members of the royal family, succeeded a handful of times. Those are the _Moyasu Karada_. The Old Slaughterers, Those Who Steal The Children."

"Those who…?"

"Steal the children," Chit Sang completed. "As I told you, the clan does not only consist of firebenders. Additionally, after the defeat there weren't many members of the clan left and they'd turned their backs on their own people, and like this, they started to _obtain_ new clan members. It works well enough for air, water and earth for stone breaks when an earthbender is born and the ice cracks when a waterbender is born as La shines upon the tribes and every child of air was a bender… They can sneak in as healers, and tell that the child died at birth as they steal them away. Nobody would ever know those children existed." Outraged, Hakoda opened his mouth, but Chit Sang continued, "However, fire presents itself later and they are forced to wait until it happens. Children that bend around the age of four are said to possess the greatest power, which is a given for nobility and royalty, but for the common family, it is a matter of great distress for they are endangered of losing their child to _Moyasu Karada_. In order to keep them safe, they give their children to the Fire Academy where they are being protected until they are old enough to do so themselves."

"How do you know all this?"

"As I said, everybody knows. It's part of our education even," Chit Sang explained.

"We've certainly never let any strangers near our tribe, not to mention near our women when they were on their way to giving birth!" Hakoda exclaimed when he had a moment to think about what the firebender had said.

"Please, Hakoda," Chit Sang said, "ask the prince! He will know everything there is to know about the old clan."

Hakoda was livid however, not listening, "What does the Fire Nation think we are? Savages, incapable of looking after their own children?"

"Actually…" Chit Sang began, but thought better of it when he recognized the chief's murderous gaze. "Is there anything else you wanted to know? Because otherwise, I think I need to get back, helping the little ones gathering their stuff. Your son sounded as if we will leave this place soon."

* * *

><p>"We'll see each other when this is all over," Aang said, looking positively heart-sick at the prospect of saying goodbye to his friends.<p>

They'd spent a good part of the morning packing and getting ready to leave. Neither Teo nor the Duke had taken it well, but in the end they'd relented, mostly thanks to whatever Chit Sang had said to them. Although they still looked sad, they seemed to be excited in the prospect of their upcoming adventure with Haru and the firebender.

Hakoda, standing with his son and Suki in the background, was watching the goodbyes between the Avatar, Katara and the two children, then briefly looked at Toph who was hitting Haru playfully with a rock ('_It was nice to have another earthbender in the group. Although your skills are nothing compared to mine.'_) before his eyes were fixed on the firebenders.

They were talking quietly, and it was impossible to hear what they were saying. It looked very stiff and formal, however. But then, they were firebenders. Maybe this lack of warmth interacting with each other made up for the heat they could wield.

They bowed to each other and just as it looked as if Zuko would be joining them, Chit Sang slid down on his knees, his upper body was upright, head bowed with his right hand on his heart, balled into a fist.

"Whole-heartedly, with fire and soul, I am yours, Prince Zuko, Son of Fire. I will guard the children's life with my own, that I swear upon my honour."

The prince looked flabbergasted, but unlike earlier this morning, he didn't protest. Eyes wide, he folded his hands in traditional Fire Nation manner and bowed his head, "I thank you, Chit Sang, son of Kyla and Kyo Sang…" Hakoda wondered when exactly Chit Sang had told them the names of his parents. "May your hardships be scarce and Agni shine upon your face. Farewell."

Hakoda had never seen a ritual like this, and a ritual it seemed to be. Every move was trained, even the breaths were carefully measured. Sokka watched, mesmerized not unlike his father.

"I'll never understand the Fire Nation… Could you imagine one of your men kneeling like that?" he whispered.

"Only if they have committed the worst of crimes and beg for forgiveness," he murmured back.

By the time he'd finished, Zuko departed the scene and approached them.

"That was very _dignified_, Sparky," Toph mocked good-naturedly. "You guys need to loosen up a bit."

The prince only smiled in response. Apart from Aang and Sokka, it was Toph with whom Zuko interacted most.

Sokka had been rather occupied with Suki these days (which would very soon lead to a rather serious as well as embarrassing talk between them) and, while Aang and Zuko trained a lot, Aang had two other elements he needed to practise. Whatever little free-time the Avatar had, was spent with either Katara or the children he was now wishing farewell.

Therefore, the prince, however polite and kind he was, spent as little time as possible near the greater part of the group. Not that Hakoda could blame him, Katara's fierce look would make a hungry sea-wolf pack turn around in defeat.

Hence, it was Toph with whom Zuko spent whatever little time at his disposal because she was the only one brave enough to ignore the waterbender's glares.

The young earthbender was mocking the prince almost constantly whenever Hakoda overheard their talks, but it was never vicious, all in good sport. And the prince always found a retort.

"Forgive the impertinence, dear Lady Bei Fong," Zuko replied, bowing with such grace, Hakoda and Sokka couldn't help but stare. "I shall not confuse you any further, fair maiden. May I assist you mounting the temperamental beast?" he bowed again, before playfully stroking the bison's head. Appa had turned around, grunting indignantly at the prince's words. However, a soft caress and a few words into the enormous animal's ear and it turned around, seemingly content.

"Careful with the 'fair maiden,'" Toph warned, but her lips formed an amused smirk, "or _you_ will need assistance moving around at all." Change of topic came as fast as the walls she could raise from the ground, "His gesture surprised you."

"I've witnessed gestures like this, but I was never on the receiving end. It's an old soldier pledging allegiance to a general whom he'd followed into combat before… It means they will follow you, not only out of duty, but because they trust you." He looked genuinely surprised.

"Yet you knew how to respond," Sokka remarked.

"I was a prince. I've been taught pretty much every rule, ceremony and tradition there is," he replied with much more patience and a lot less condescending than he could have.

"Bye!" they heard Katara say, as she led Aang towards Appa. Still looking sad, the Avatar jumped on Appa's head with this incredible, soundless airbending technique that awed the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe every time anew. One by one, they climbed the bison, with the exception of Zuko who first had to free himself of stony chains the earthbender had formed around his ankles while saying, '_Last one on Appa loses, Sparky!'_

The prompt reply had been, '_Take care, young Toph Bei Fong! I cannot allow you to be harmed, fair lady!'_

The retort had to be unexpected because the earthbender laughed against all expectations, "Getting good at this, Sparky."

Hakoda could have sworn hearing the prince mutter, "Even the greatest fool learns fast when his teacher has a boulder in her hand."

The chief chuckled as silently as he could.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: Wow! Twenty-six reviews for the first chapter? You're spoiling me :) No, honestly. I've never received so many reviews for the first chapter of a multi-chapter story. Thank you all so much!

This chapter has not been beta-ed, and I'd be really glad if one of you would be willing to beta my Avatar stories. I'm already harassing my brilliant beta MissGoalie75 with Harry Potter and Gilmore Girls, I don't want to add Avatar on top of everything else. So, if one of you is willing to be my beta for this story, please PM me. Thank you.

Little comment about this chapter: I was always disappointed with the show about how little time Zuko and Toph spent together, so I decided to alter this a little bit. There will be no Toko, but I think they could have an amazing sister-brother relationship... Since Zuko deserves a little sister who isn't trying to cut his throat whenever he's distracted and Toph deserves a protective older brother who wouldn't try to shelter her. It is obvious that Zuko has a great respect for female warriors, and who can blame him? His girlfriend is capable of kicking ass, Azula does kick ass and his mother wasn't exactly a push-over either from what we have seen. Therefore, he'd never underestimate Toph simply because she's a poor little girl... And that's why I think they would have gotten along well... Rant is over :)

Please, read and review!


	3. Talking

**Chapter Three: Talking**

"Dad, please! Stop talking!" His son's cheeks were crimson. It gave Hakoda a good impression of what his _own_ face had to look like. Giving your fifteen-year-old son that particular talk was something every father could do without. It was just that Sokka's obvious attachment to Suki worried him. They were both young and he didn't want them to make a mistake. So, he told his only son that this affection came with a great responsibility and then went further into this embarassing discussion by saying something about the importance of being gentle if they ever happened to do... _it._

_Oh, Spirits!_

He felt his cheeks take on an even darker shade of red as he watched his son stalk away. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

He wondered if Toph might do him the favor.

Did all fathers struggle like this? Maybe it was easier if you didn't leave your children before they started to turn into young adults. The familiar feeling of guilt resurfaced, not too intensely, but it was painful nonetheless.

"Sokka?" the Prince's, now familiar voice, was heard.

They'd found a small plateau where they decided to build their camp for the night. It wasn't dark yet, but Appa was tired and they were unwilling to exhaust the Avatar's most loyal companion: especially since they hadn't stayed at one place for longer than a night, for the past seven days. According to the firebender, they were flying at the very edge of his nation. At first, they'd wanted to leave for a place called the 'Ember Islands,' but Zuko feared that his sister would suspect him to do just that. Thus, there was no real destination for them to reach. And yet, due to the training sessions that Aang had to take, they had moved just enough to avoid being caught.

"Oh, Chief Hakoda. Forgive me. I thought you were Sokka," Zuko apologized when he saw his mistake. "Have you seen him?"

He wondered if firebenders could feel when a person's face burned in embarrassment.

"Yes," he answered, sounding a bit hoarse. "He's just…ahem… I doubt you'll see him for a while. He went out for…"_'letting the earth swallow him…'_"a stroll."

The prince's reaction wasn't what he'd expected. All of a sudden he looked both concerned and wary.

"Did you… Was there…" Whatever the question was, the slender young man thought it best not to ask it. He seemed strangely sad and nervous.

What was going through that boy's mind? He looked miserable at the prospect of a conversation between father and son…

'_Hakoda, you are a fool!'_he reprimanded himself. How could he have possibly forgotten who Zuko's father was?

"Well, I thought it important to talk about my son's relationship with Suki," he answered truthfully, willing his face to remain calm.

All he received in return were furrowed eyebrows on Zuko's part.

"Don't you approve of the match?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm sorry?" Hakoda responded in bewilderment. It seemed as if he lost all of his eloquence whenever he found himself in an uncomfortable situation. "Ah, no. I mean, yes, I do not have a problem with my son's interest. It is the nature of that interest that I'm worried about."

At first, Zuko seemed confused. Then, when it dawned on him, his face turned bright red. Due to his pale disposition, the contrast was a lot more noticeable on his face when compared to Hakoda's own one earlier.

"Oh," the prince whispered, deeply mortified. He was unable to meet Hakoda's gaze.

What happened next, Hakoda couldn't really explain.

Suddenly he remembered the girl Sokka had mentioned a few days ago.

Mai.

She was that girl who had risked her own life, subsequently saving Zuko's and all of their lives, at the Boiling Rock. It was obvious how much those two cared for each other, especially given the prince's stricken look whenever she was mentioned. And he was a young man…

"Maybe, you and I should…" Hakoda began, but Zuko gave him a look as if the chief was a leopard shark ready to strike.

"No!" he shouted. His normally pale face was crimson. Then, he looked away and said in a quieter voice , "No. I've… My uncle has already given me this particular… talk. Never again! And don't ask me to repeat the metaphors he used on that subject," he added feebly. For once, both of his ears wore about the same color.

"When exactly…?"

"Two years ago. I… My men have been to port before, but I refused to join them…" He halted, unsure how to continue. "Anyway, it was the first time I showed interest in leaving the ship and my uncle explained to me that some of the men would have … urges." Oh, it was possible to assume an even darker shade of red. That was interesting. "Some of the sailors didn't have any companions waiting at home, so… You command your ships, Chief Hakoda. I don't need to explain," he hastily added.

"In my experience, it's not just the men without a wife or beloved waiting at home that have _urges_. Surely, there were problems with infidelity? Especially among the young men," Hakoda said, glad to speak of handling crews instead of… that other subject. Even if it weren't for the avoidance of further embarrassment, it was _good _to speak of his men for once. He avoided the subject whenever possible around Sokka and Katara to spare them the grief.

Zuko seemed honestly puzzled.

For all his past experiences, the boy was rather naïve sometimes.

"Infidelity?" Zuko asked in honest astonishment.

Then, he started to laugh. Hakoda took a step back, surprised. It was so uncharacteristic for Zuko that the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe couldn't help but stare.

He had no idea what amused the younger man so much, but it had to be utterly hilarious because Zuko couldn't stop laughing.

"I think you broke him, Sokka Senior," Toph, who'd been drawn to the sixteen-year-old's obvious amusement, stated casually. Judging by the cautious steps she took towards her friend though, she was rather bewildered despite her careless tone.

Zuko was taking deep breaths, obviously trying to regain posture, but Toph's comment caused him to crack up yet again.

"What did you do?" Toph asked Hakoda, not even trying to hide her bewilderment. The warrior helplessly lifted his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Infidelity…" Zuko muttered, his chuckles turned into hysterical giggles. "Agni! People don't know anything about the Fire Nation, do they?"

It had to be some record on how swiftly he managed to go from hysterical to dead-serious in the blink of an eye. Zuko's question had been addressed at neither him nor Toph. He was looking right towards the sun, in a way only firebenders were able to without blinking.

"The Fire Nation is a nation of honour," Zuko stated quietly, his smile slowly fading. "Yes, we've already had that discussion, Chief Hakoda. That we forgot what true honor was. But within family? We still have honour. Adultery is one of the worst crimes you can commit in the Fire Nation."

"Chit Sang mentioned robbers and murderers, not adulterers," Hakoda contradicted.

"Yes, well, it's the kind of crime that is never presented in a legal court," Zuko said, looking grim. "That one is settled between partners, sometimes within family."

"Settled as in…"

"It depends on your beloved's benevolence. There is a saying at home concerning a _'woman scorned'…_In the capital, it is not allowed to kill the adulterer, but in the smaller villages? Let's just say that those men are considered lucky if their throats are slit _before _anything _vital _is cut off." Zuko shuddered not too subtly.

Hakoda gulped visibly.

"I thought not only men served the Fire Navy…"

"That's true, but the women serving the Navy are usually viewed as comrades, not potential partners." All of a sudden, the pale teenager's face was crimson again.

"What if the woman's the cheating party?"

"Let's say that if Mai…" he looked away, but quickly regained composure. "My partner cheated on me, it would be within my mother's and sister's right to have a say in it."

"Ouch," Toph said pointedly. Then she grinned, "You just have to love the Fire Nation!"

Hakoda couldn't help but gape at her, a sound of disbelief escaping him. The sharp movement and the sound gave the blind girl enough clues to estimate his surprise.

"Well, look at it from my point of view. I am blind and a girl and I'm considered _useless _because of it in the Earth Kingdom. I still don't know if that false impression is caused more by the former or latter. In the Fire Nation, girls are respected warriors. Elite troops like the Yu Yan archers consist of as many men as women. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are all considered the best in their field." The girl's eyes shined in excitement. "The throne is inherited by the first-born, disregarding the gender. At home, girls are hardly taught to defend themselves. Those who can't earthbend aren't taught at all. And now this? Imagine Sparky cheating on Needles! She'd cut off his…"

"Yes, she would," Zuko interrupted her frantically. "There is no need to spell it out."

"Sparky!" Toph exclaimed exasperated. "Don't treat me as if I am a child!"

"You mean like a twelve-year-old?" Before the prince was able to finish his sentence, the ground swallowed him whole, with the exception of his head.

Well, that answered Hakoda's earlier question.

Zuko didn't even as much as blink.

The earthbending prodigy huffed, "Sparkles! It's no fun when your heartbeat hardly changes."

The prince's lips formed a small smile: half amused and half apologetic.

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe had joined the Avatar's group a little more than a week ago; the Fire Prince wasn't there for much longer. It was amazing what a close relationship had formed between Toph and Zuko. Hakoda always had a nearly uncontrollable curiosity concerning their talks when they were taking one of their short walks.

Meanwhile, the earth released the sixteen-year-old. Or rather, it spat him out. Zuko however smoothly landed and turned as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Toph, look, I simply don't think it wise…"

"Please, Sparky, pretty please." Sightless eyes were fixed at some point over Zuko's shoulder, looking like a sea wolf cub: cute, but deadly.

"I…"

"I've participated at the Earth Rumbles! That's a really tough crowd. How much worse can it be?"

"I am not going to teach you Fire Navy obscenities, Toph!"

If he hadn't sounded so desperate, he could have been confused for her older brother. Or father.

"But…"

"Toph, as much as I despise the circumstances of my banishment, it did allow me to see the world in a way I otherwise wouldn't have known. Nevertheless, one of the downsides is that parts of my education suffered from it. While I can handle court and most ceremonies, I don't…" He stopped, sighed and began anew. "Unlike the Earth Kingdom, you don't have to be born into the upper class in order to be part of it, but those that weren't, lack certain…" He hesitated because he was unable to think of the right word. "…mannerisms that are taught to nobility when they are but little. Those three years took away some of that _sincerity _and replaced it with… Men who were in the navy and return from the war, are called 'sea-touched.' I was at sea for three years… A sailor might serve for a lot longer, but hardly anyone spends as little time as I did at port for such a long time. So, I'm sea-touched."

"It can't be that bad!" Toph protested.

"You should have seen some of the servants when I came home."

There it was again.

Home.

It was moments like this when Hakoda looked at Zuko and could see nothing but the enemy he'd once been. Of course, Hakoda could understand the sentiment. He hadn't seen his mother for so many years, hadn't smelled the clean, icy air of the poles and he missed it so much sometimes, his heart ached… But still, to know that it was the Fire Lord's domain that Zuko called home, made him feel uneasy all over again.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hardly heard Zuko continue.

"They were all whispering whenever they thought I wasn't around. About me turning _wild_, even primitive, during my years at sea."

Toph tilted her head back and started to cackle. Loudly.

"You? Sparky, altogether too _proper _prince of the Fire Nation? Wild? You're kidding me! I mean, I'll give it to you, you don't carry the same stuck-up stance as your fellow countrymen. You're balanced, no doubt, but you bear it with a certain flexibility like a flame in the wind. Still, wild you are not Sparky, especially when it comes to conversation."

For the split of a second, he looked irritated, displaying the shadow of the temper Sokka had told Hakoda about. Then, the teenager just sighed in defeat.

"Yes, well, I never said I was any good as a crown prince in the first place," was the self-depreciative reply.

"Have mercy, please!" the twelve-year-old moaned in fake despair. "Per definition of Fire Nation's authority, Crazy Blue Fire is the perfect princess. I guess we should thank the Spirits that you aren't perfect then."

Zuko lowered his head, but a tiny, perhaps grateful, smile graced his lips.

"Now that we've cleared that up…" Toph began, resuming her sea wolf cub 'I'll-eat-you-if-you-don't-answer' expression. "One word. That's all I'm asking."

When the teenage boy didn't answer, the earthbender continued pleading, alternating between threats and rather pitiful whimpers. The former sounded by far more sincere than the latter.

"Alright!" The prince exclaimed, exasperated. "But promise me you won't _ever _use this when Uncle's near."

For once, the enthusiastic girl was behaving according to her age. She gave her word, grinning broadly.

"_kuso,_" Zuko stated, with a sigh.

"What does it mean?"

"I didn't agree to do more than giving you one word," Zuko replied, amusement adorning every last syllable.

Toph, definitely unused to being played by the older bender like this, whirled around. Surprise shifted into a very nasty grin that made the brave warrior want to run the other way.

Her victim on the other hand had been ready before he'd even spoken his words. As Toph's arms spread while her hands balled into fist, only to unclench within the blink of an eye, Zuko moved.

Then, he stopped dead. Quite literally: his left foot barely touched the ground. And it was beneath that foot where the earth shifted. The moment the earth shifted, Zuko used his right foot that was carrying all of his weight to push forward. He rolled over his right shoulder, touching the ground that was being bended a moment ago.

Toph's grin slipped away and was replaced by utter astonishment.

"What did you do?" she asked immediately. Her surprise showed Hakoda that this hadn't happened to her before, at least not with Zuko.

"You anticipate the next step and you attack that one step. If I refuse to take that last step, it gives me an opening to fight off your attack."

'_Or to fight you.' _

Zuko's unspoken words were heard by all three of them.

"How did you know it would work?" Toph asked, seemingly curious.

The prince gave a short chuckle, "I didn't." He sobered quickly, "I had to try, though."

_Not give up. Find a way._

They said water was the element of adaptability, fire the element of determination and earth the element of stability. However, when Hakoda heard those two young nobles talking about adaption of styles, stealth and the readiness to learn new things, all while Zuko gave a short bow in his direction…

He couldn't help but think that the young Lady Bei Fong and the Fire Prince had a firm grip on all three of these characteristics.

And stubbornness. Determination and stability always led to stubbornness.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: It has been a while. And I'm sorry. Real Life just kept interrupting, that and I spent the summer reading more than writing. I hope to update more regularly from now on.

At this point, I thank AESnooks (FFN doesn't accept (.) in between words.) for editing this chapter... You've done a great job. Thanks a lot.

Also, a very big thank you to all of you who reviewed. While I haven't replied them all (I'm sorry), be assured that I read and reread them all.

I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a bit silly, I admit, but this is ATLA. I just thought it fit, and it's a bit of a break to the more serious chapters I posted before.


End file.
